Chaleur
by Kashiira
Summary: Le POV d'un Saint de glace, Kiriban de Cygny! Troisième dans la série Rédemption


_Titre : Chaleur_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : angst, mignon ?_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Pairing__ : Cygny le sait, elle! ;ppp_

_Note de l'auteur : eh voilà! Le quatrième Kiriban! voui madame! Et pour Cygny. Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas en avance mais je me suis creusée la cervelle pour le couple proposé par la miss (beh vi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces deux zozos, là! ;;;) Bref on va voir ce que ça va donner et en direct, total impro, ou presque ;p_

**Chaleur**

Allongé sur le dos, il sentait la morsure de la glace contre sa peau nue de son dos et de ses épaules, la morsure d'un feu plus froid que les tréfonds de son propre coeur. Au dessus de lui, les nuages défilaient paresseusement dans le ciel nocturne, dévoilant ici et là quelques étoiles à la clarté pure, innocente.

Innocent, il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

Plus après avoir tué son maître puis son ami, son frère… pas après avoir été la cause de la mort de sa propre mère.

Longtemps, il avait espéré expier ses péchés, se laver de ses meurtres mais la souillure demeurait malgré ses efforts. Le sang tâchant ses mains ne se lavait pas facilement – à l'image des clés enchantées de Barbe Bleue – peu importait la ferveur que l'on mettait à réparer.

Pendant un temps, court et merveilleux, il avait pourtant cru y arriver, avait cru pouvoir être heureux, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans le temple de la Balance, entouré d'un cosmos doux, aimant.

Shun.

Il avait cru que son ami pourrait le sauver malgré lui, cru en l'amour qu'il avait lu dans ses magnifiques yeux azur. Et puis, tout avait basculé, en l'espace de quelques heures à peine.

Malgré la foi de son cadet, malgré sa victoire sur le Scorpion, l'encourageant à continuer, malgré la foi de ses compagnons d'armes.

Il avait tué son maître, celui qu'il avait considéré comme un véritable père… comme un héros.

C'était lui qui avait mis fin à son existence.

Après le combat final, il était parti, sans prévenir quiconque. Il était revenu en Sibérie, ignorant Yaseck, jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon dépité reparte, la tête basse. Il était resté immobile au-dessus de l'endroit où avait sombré le bateau de sa mère, hésitant longuement à la rejoindre à nouveau. Pourtant, la honte l'en avait dissuadé – comment pourrait-il paraître à nouveau devant elle ? – et il s'était simplement couché sur la glace, accueillant la morsure du froid comme une juste punition. Cela ne l'avait pas tué malgré les heures passées, figé par la honte, de pénitence. C'était là que Shun l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait rien dit, s'était simplement accroupi à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde, qu'il prenne conscience de sa présence avant de lui tendre une main amicale, lui offrant son amitié et son amour sans partage, sans jamais le juger.

Sans lui, il serait mort cent fois, rongé par sa culpabilité. Lentement, pourtant, il avait vu le sourire du jeune homme se faire de plus en plus triste, ses beaux yeux mélancoliques et il avait su avec une horreur non feinte qu'il souffrait pour lui. Pourtant, toutes les fois où il avait cherché à en finir, Shun avait été là, présence silencieuse et aimante, et l'avait ramené, ne désespérant jamais. Toujours, il avait été là pour lui.

Toujours, sans jamais faillir. Sans aucun reproche.

Et lorsque son amant avait eu à son tour besoin d'aide, il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui, contre ce dieu cruel qui l'avait possédé, sans aucun respect pour ce corps et cette âme magnifique. Il n'avait pu que le regarder se débattre en vain. Lors de leur retour, à la grâce d'Athéna, il n'avait pu supporter le regard vide et déchiré de celui qui jusque là avait été un pilier pour lui. Il était de trop, Seiya en permanence aux côtés de leur jeune frère et il avait compris que Shun avait eu le coeur trop grand pour un seul homme. Comment lui en vouloir… Comment en vouloir à un ange auquel on aurait arraché ses ailes ?

Comment lui en vouloir de ne plus réagir qu'à la présence du Japonais. A son tour, Shun avait besoin d'un pilier, d'un soutien. Et cela, jamais, il ne pourrait le lui donner, tandis que Seiya avec sa force naïve, son amour honnête et passionné, pourrait l'aider.

Alors, il était parti sans se faire remarquer. Il était de trop, le chevalier de glace qui ne pouvait même pas ouvrir son coeur à celui qu'il aimait. Il était revenu à son point de départ et torse nu s'était allongé sur la glace, laissant le froid le mordre et engourdir son âme. N'importe quoi pour éteindre le brasier ardent de souffrances qui le consumait vivant. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de pilier aux doux yeux azur pour soutenir sa misérable existence, il n'y avait plus de foi en l'avenir, en l'amour. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste l'espoir de sombrer enfin dans ce miséricordieux néant qui lui avait été trop longtemps refusé.

Et puis soudain, une intense chaleur l'avait entouré, à la fois familière et étrangère, le ramenant malgré lui à la vie et il avait ouvert les yeux, espérant malgré lui.

« Il ne viendra plus, Hyoga, » avait simplement dit la voix grave d'Ikki – car il s'agissait bien de lui.

Un genou en terre, son aîné l'avait regardé pensivement.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pourra plus venir pour toi. »

Il en avait cruellement conscience mais l'entendre dire ainsi, étrangement, l'apaisa.

« Je sais, c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Oui, c'est mieux comme ça. »

L'étrange tendresse qui perça dans le ton rude du phénix lui fit relever la tête avec surprise, vers les doigts calleux tendus vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas comme Shun, » le prévint son aîné. « Je n'ai pas autant d'amour à donner. »

« Je n'en ai plus à prendre, » répliqua doucement Hyoga en acceptant la main offerte.

_Owari_


End file.
